Feeling of belonging
by PaperReaper
Summary: Will some one help me with the summary. It is my weakest point. Rating might change depending on the future chapters. I  own nothing, but the story and plot!


**I am making another story! It seems when I stumbled across an old movie and saw it again, a story idea jumped into my head! The movie controlled me to make another story! For all of you Spirited Away fans, I made a crossover. Tell me if I should continue, or not continue. Oh and Chihiro is not in this fanfic. She never met Kohaku. If you do not like Sakura/Kohaku pairing, then I warn you, turn away from this fanfic. I made this to entertain other fans of Naruto and Spirited Away, NOT for the party poopers that want to stop me to make this story! If you want to flame, then flame, but I will NOT take kindly to it. Or, if you're lucky, I won't reply AT ALL.  
><strong>

**(Side note) Sakura is ten and is lives in Chihiro's old town.  
><strong>

**Kohaku: (Reading the script)Hey! I'm not with Chihiro in this story!**

**Me: No, you aren't. You are with one of my favorite anime characters. Sakura!**

**Sakura: Hmmmm? What do you need, Aoi-chan?**

**Me: Meet the character you're gonna be with in the story. Kohaku River!**

**Sakura: Okay, nice to meet you Kohaku-san! (Reads script) Nice script, Aoi-chan! (High fives me)**

**Me: Thank you! Kohaku say the disclaimer.**

**Kohaku: Aoi doesn't own Spirited Away or Naruto or any characters.**

_**Me: For those who reads Sakura-Hime Uchiha stories, she doesn't know when she'll be able to update her stories because her laptop got infected and she's back in school.**_

**Sakura: On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Sakura's pov)<p>

"Mom, I'm sorry! I'll tell you where I am next time!" I shouted in pain as she punched and kicked me. Looks like my hip and rib is bruised this time. The deep wound on my leg bled out more blood. Trailing blood as I crawled, I limped upstairs into the bathroom.

Wincing as I clean the wounds, I thought about running away. They wouldn't care. They had Kei. She was my older sister, more beautiful and smarter than me anyways. Kei watches my beatings with joy. Thinking that if she does whatever they say, she won't get a beating.

Even if my parents abuse me and my sister watches them happily, I can not find it in my heart to hate them. I never hate anyone. Most people say that I have too much of a pure heart to be their friends, but I think it's because they think I'm weird.

Instead of blonde hair and blue eyes like my sister, I am the odd in the bunch. I have light pink hair and emerald eyes. Though I am ten, I have not one friend ever in my lifetime. I'm just an outcast at this town. No one would care if I disappear.

That brings me back to the topic of running away. It's right. No one would care if I just disappeared, not even my own family. When I limped back to the safety of my room, I started packing all of the stuff I needed. Five changes of clothes and my sky blue sneakers.

That brings me to another problem. I'm on the second floor of the building. Looks like I'll need to leave late at night. I sighed in relief. Dinner is when they don't say anything to me. It take one minute for them to be knocked out. That is good. I have it all planned out.

*Later that night* (Normal pov)

Not one sound was made at dinner. Sakura ate her food at a slow speed, planning to finish her food last. In the next few minutes, everyone but Sakura was finished.

"Finish your food then go up to your room to sleep. We'll see you in the morning." Her mom ordered sternly. Sakura nodded stiffly, waiting for her to leave the room. When she left the room, and went to bed. The pinkette stood up.

Her bag was hiding in the cabinet. She grabbed the bag and snatched three rice balls. While she stuck them in her bag, she arranged them to fit. Feeling no regret, she walked forward, out the door. Never again she would enter this house.

* * *

><p>(Normal pov) *Outside and to the bridge* (Side note. It isn't dark out, yet)<p>

Sakura looked around as she stood on the bridge. Hearing a train, she leaned over the edge. A voice brought her out of her trance like state.

"You shouldn't be here! Get out of here, now!" The boy shouted at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's almost night. Leave before it gets dark." He ignored her question. "They're lighting the lanterns." He mumbled to himself. He grabbed her and shoved her off the bridge. "Get out of here. You gotta get across the river. Go! I'll distract them." He said, while blowing something at the opposite way then where she is running.

Sakura ran down the steps and into the buffet area she encountered before. "What's wrong with him?" She asked herself before running again. The once abandoned market, was filled with shadow thingys. While looking around, she got scared.

As I ran down more and more stairs, I stepped in waist deep water. "Water! I can't swim!" I shouted in despair. Little feet ran back up. Her bag shifted as she starred at the water. "I get it. Once I fall back asleep, I'll wake up to find this is a dream." Her voice stated, calmly.

She pinched herself and sat down. "This is a dream.." Sakura repeated over and over again while rocking back and forth. "Wake up wake up. Disappear.." Her voice said. The pinkette opened her eyes again and gasped in shock. She was see-through.

"I didn't mean disappear, literally!" Sakura whispered loudly to herself. The boat that she saw in the distance finally arrived. Things that were coming out, and they looked scary. She ran in the opposite direction. The pinkette crawled up a hill and sat behind a building with her face in her knees.

Gasping, as she felt arms wrap around her, she looked beside her and saw the boy that was at the bridge. "Don't be scared. I just wanna help you." He whispered.

"No, no, no!" Past Sakura's lips.

"Here eat this." The boy offered a berry looking thing to her. She shook her head. "You have to eat food from this world or you'll disappear." He finished.

"NO!" She shouted. Her arms went through the boy's head. This surprised her, greatly.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen." He reassured as he stuffed it into her mouth. Sakura chewed it and swallowed it. When she touched the mystery boy's hair, she found it rather soft."Come with me." The boy ordered, but when he looked behind him a bird was there.

He crouched down and covered her from the bird. Leaning down did the job for making her less visible. "That bird's looking for you. You have to get out of here." The boy stated.

She shook her head and looked back at him, fiercely. "I ran away to get away from that place. I am not going back now. Mama and papa are gonna beat me tomorrow if I go back." Sakura tried standing up, but she couldn't. "I can't get up! Help!" She shouted to him.

"Calm down take a deep breath." He mumbled something the pinkette couldn't hear and told her to stand up. As if magic, she stood up!

(Sakura's pov) *same scene*

I got up and when I did, we ran at an amazing speed. When he stuck his arm out, the door opened merrily. While I was running, I stared back, clearly amazed. We ran though the break in a pig pen. When we saw a bridge, he said "You need to hold your breath when we pass through the bridge. Even the tiniest breath will break the spell. If you break the spell, they will see you."

"Okay." I answered. My arms clinked with his and we saw the bridge in sight. Before we stepped on, I took a deep breath. A few seconds before we stepped on, a frog jumped in front of us. "Hello Master Haku." It greeted to him. I couldn't hold it any longer, so I took a breath, bringing fresh air into my lungs.

"A human?" The frog looked in confusion. 'Master Haku' put the frog in a bubble and flew towards a little door. He opened it and I had to crawl to go inside. After me and him went in, he closed the door. We ran into the backyard of a house looking thing.

People were running around inside and making a ruckus. Both of us hid behind a bush. "They know you're here, now." He said. I shifted nervously in my blue T-shirt, white shorts, and sky blue sneakers.

"I'm sorry. I needed to take a breath. My parents were right. I do make a lot of trouble." I gulped anxiously.

"No, Sakura. You did really well." Okay, now I'm suspicious. How does he know my name. "You can't stay here. They'll find you and they will turn you into a pig." Haku finished.

"No, don't leave me alone!" I shouted.

"Listen, when things quiet down, go to the back gate. Go down the stairs until you reach the boiler room, where they stoke the fires. There, you'll find Kamajii, the boiler man. Makes sure he gives you a job. No matter how many times he refuses, keep asking. If you don't get a job, Yubaba will turn you into an animal." The green haired boy explained.

"Yubaba?" I asked as I tilted my head.

He answered with "She's the witch that rules the bath house. When you get a job, not even Yubaba can harm you." My head nodded, without question.

"Master Haku! Master Haku!" Was heard from the people running around. Before he let go of me, he said "I have to go. Don't forget Sakura, I'm your friend."

I pulled his sleeve and asked "How do you know my name's Sakura?"

Haku looked at me with a gentle smile and answered "I've known you since you were really small. Good luck and whatever you do, don't make a noise " My head nodded at the last sentence.

"Master Haku!" A frog shouted.

"Calm down, I'm coming." Was what he replied with. I looked at him and one though was in my head _'What are friends_(Since Sakura has never had a friend, she doesn't know what it is)_?'_

"Master Haku, Yubaba wants to see you." A frog wasted no time saying.

Haku waved it off and asked "It's about my mission, right?" My head landed on my knees and I put my hand together. My legs started crawling and I went through the back door. I shut the door very quietly and looked around, cautiously.

While walking forward, I went down the steps. In the middle of my walking, a step broke under my feet. Paralyzed with fear, I stopped walking. Looking around, I see that no one noticed. When I wasn't looking, I smashed into a wall. At that _perfect_ moment, a frog opened the window to smoke.

I moved out of sight. Then when I saw the boiler room door, I opened it and closed it as quietly as possible. Before I went in, I saw into the room and there was a many armed..._whatever!_

The susuwatari were carrying was carrying coals to a fire. While they were doing that, the old man started grabbing stuff from weird containers and I guess grinding them up. I grinned and shouted "Sugoi!" when one of the susuwatari caught on fire.

The old man looked at me and asked "What are you doing here, human!_" _

"I gotta have a job! I'm not leaving till then!" My voice hissed back. When Kamajii hit the hammer on the table, all of the susuwatari went into their little mouse holes.

"Four bath tokens at once! Come on get to work you little rats!" He shouted as he hit the hammer again the wood. "I am Kamajii, slave to the boiler that heats the baths. Come on you stupid soot balls!" Kamajii shouted to the black puffs, again.

My eyes narrowed as I took a deep breath, ready to yell at him. "I gotta get a job here, you stupid old bat!"

"I don't need any help. This place is full of soot, I just cast a spell on them and they're all the workers I need." He sneered at me. The black soot balls started walking out again, ready to put the coal in the fire. I stood beside of the table he was at, but I was still in the way.

While I was dodging them, I walked back on the low wood platform. Grandpa stretched his arm behind him to grab something in the cabinet I was in front of. "Get away." He ordered. I moved and let him grab the object then his arm went higher and grabbed something else.

Then when I looked down at the soot balls, one grabbed a particularly large one. It fell down on top of his head. My caring nature got the best of me, and I grabbed the coal off of it.

"Hey, old man! What do I do with this?" I asked. He looked at me and answered "Throw it in the fire." My hands lifted it with much ease. While I was in front of the fire, I threw it in there and walked away with a normal pace. The soot balls blink at me and pretended to make the coal fall on them.

Realizing what they were doing, I narrowed my eyes at them and growled "I'm not doing anymore!" The soot didn't listen. They did it again.

Kamajii smacked wood against wood "Hey runts, you wanna turn back into soot! And you, back off, you can't take anybody else job. If they don't work, the spell wears off and they turn back into soot. There's no work for you here, got it? Try somewhere else."

The susuwatari squealed angrily and gathered around my foot. "You soot balls got a problem, now get back to work!" He yelled at them. A woman entered through the little door.

The woman asked "What's going on? Are you guys fighting, again?" She passed Kamajii a bowl and asked "Where's your other bowl? I keep telling you to leave it out Kamajii."

"Meal time! Take a break!" Was all that he shouted. The woman threw candy stars at them and they ate it. She gasped when she looked at me.

"A human? You're in trouble. You're the one their all looking for." The woman stated.

Kamajii said with a mouth full "She's my grand daughter."

"Grand daughter?" She asked suspiciously.

He bit a shrimp and asked "She says she want to work here, but I got all the help I need. Will you take her to see Yubaba? She's a tough little girl. I think she can handle it." Isn't Yubaba the witch that rules the bathhouse?

She shook her head and shouted "No way! I'm not gonna risk my life."

'Grandpa' asked "What if I give you this roasted newt? It's a real good one." He tempted. That's when he looked towards me. "If you want a job, you have to make a deal with Yubaba. She's the head honcho here." I nodded.

The woman snatched the newt from his hand and ordered "Gimme that. Come on little girl. You better follow me." I nodded and ran from the coal pile.

She looked at me annoyed "Can't you say a yes ma'am or no ma'am?"

I looked at her annoyed and answered "Yes ma'am." mockingly.

"What a dope. Follow me. You don't need your shoes or your socks. Just leave 'em." She said. "Thank the boiler man, you idiot. He really sticking his neck out for you."

My head turned around to the Kamajii and I shouted "Thanks spider man!" while grinning.

Kamajii just waved it off and shouted back "Good luck, runt!" I giggled at the name, while following the woman. We walked through a storage room.

"We have to go all the way to the top floor. That's where Yubaba lives." She said. I had to jog to keep up with her. The woman looked out cautiously, when the coast was clear, she told me to come with her.

"Get over here!" The woman shouted to me. My head nodded and my mouth snorted at her tone. Talk about rude! The elevator went up and when I looked at the wall up close she asked "You wanna loose your nose?" I backed away immediately.

While she was looking around, I looked around ,too. She moved out of the elevator and I followed her. I looked at the food the servant things were making. It looked really good. We moved stealthily to another elevator that went up.

When we were in the elevator, she told me "We're half way there Just stay close." I nodded, quietly. The elevator stopped, and we saw a radish looking thing. She gasped , obviously surprised, but she covered it up with a fake grin and said in fake joy "The radish spirit!"

The radish spirit pointed up. "Sorry sir. This elevator doesn't go any higher. You'll have to try another one." The woman walked out and I followed her.

I gasped when something hit me, I don't know her name. "Excuse me ma'am, I don't know your name yet." I realized sheepishly.

"My name's Rin, what's yours?" Rin asked.

"My name's Sakura. It's nice to meet you." I said, nicely.

The radish spirit followed us to another elevator. "He following us, Rin." I whispered.

Rin stole a glance at me and replied "Just don't look at him." She pushed the elevator button and the radish spirit stopped beside us. The elevator opened and other people were in there. They walked forward, but the man turned around.

"Rin?" The man asked for her.

"What!" She asked while pushing me in the elevator. The radish spirit covered me from the other man's sight.

The man walked over to Rin and sniffed her. I backed away from the entrance of the elevator. "What's that smell?" He asked, while sniffing her more. "It's human! You smell just like a human!" The man finished with surprise.

"Oh really?" Rin asked, clearly annoyed.

"Where's it coming from Rin. Come on. You're hiding something, aren't you? Show it to me." He told her.

Rin pulled the roasted newt out of her pocket. "Is this what you smell?" She asked.

The man saw the critter and shouted while he was drooling "Roasted newt!"

She smirked and responded smugly "No way, frog. I'm saving every last bite to myself."

"Please! Just a little bit! Just give me a leg!" The frog begged, very loudly.

Rin faced me and suggested "If you wanna go up, pull the lever on the right."

I had to inch my hand towards the lever, because I was behind the radish spirit. When I finally gripped it, the elevator shot up. The radish spirit looked around for her, and when he found no one, he stepped back in and went down.

My eyes peered at the red doors before me.

When I pulled the red door, something said "Aren't you even going to knock? You're the most pathetic little girl I've ever seen." I gasp in shock. Just then, all of the doors opened.

A old, gravelly voice asked "Well, aren't you going to come in?" When I was getting myself ready, the lady commanded "I said come in." I magically moved to the room she was in. Tripping over the carpet of the room, I fell head first.

Heads started jumping all around me. The voice I heard earlier ordered "Keep it down." I stood still and one of the head almost tripped me.

Gathering up my courage, I commanded "Hey old hag, I wanna a job!" The hag looked at me and zipped my lips, literally.

"Hehe... I don't want to hear such a stupid request. You're nothing, but a useless weakling. This is certainly no place for a human. It's a bath house for the spirits, it's where they come to replenish themselves, and you humans always make a mess of things. You should be punished. You can be a piglet, or do you prefer a clump of coal? " The hag chuckled.

I unzipped my lips and growled "I want a job, NOW!"

Grandma asked in shock "How come you can unzip your lips?" I shrugged my shoulders and narrowed my eyes.

"I just wanna work!" Passed my lips.

The old hag looked mad when she told me "Don't say that! Why should I give you a job! Anyone can she you're lazy, spoiled, and-"

She did not just go there. "That's where you're wrong! I was never spoiled! I was beaten to black and blue see!" I lifted up my shirt and she saw all of the cuts and bruises under there. "Cat got your tongue, huh!"

Yubaba was speechless. She has never see worst cuts and bruises than this. A thumping was heard from the other room behind the curtain**(Thought I forgot about that, huh?)**. A baby's cry was heard and it's feet busted through the wooden door.

"Oh dear! You woke up the baby!" Yubaba ran towards the 'baby'.

She looked towards me and asked "Why are you still here? Go!"

A frown formed on my face and I shouted "I'm not leaving until you give me a job!"

Yubaba Said "Quiet, you'll scare the baby."

I crossed my arms and sneered "Not if your face scares it first."

She iqnored me and started talking to the baby. "Hi sweetie, don't be angry. You're a good boy."

While clutching my shirt, I shouted at her "I'm not leaving till you give me a job, old hag!"

The old hag hissed "Okay! Okay! Just be quiet! Here comes mommy, I'm coming to get you!" She finished at the end, directed to the baby. Pen and paper floated towards me. "That's your contract. Sign your name, and then I'll put you to work. If I hear a complaint from you, you'll be going to the pig pen."

"I just sign my name?" I asked suspiciously. She nodded and muttered to herself. It sounded like she was annoyed. I signed my name and the paper floated to her.

"You're name's Sakura? What a nice name. Now your name is Kura." She smiled viciously towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>That is a wrap! I think this is the longest chapter of anything I did! Well, goodnight! Sorry I'm making so much stories! I don't like it when ideas are stuck in my head! My mood becomes grumpy and cranky.<strong>

**Remember, _Sakura-Hime Uchiha cannot update her stories because of her laptop and because of the cursed school! I hate school!_**

**Bye everyone! Oh and I'll kick your butt if you flame my story!**


End file.
